Ace's Spot
by InsideMyRainbowEyes
Summary: Ace is Mush's younger sister and let me tell you something. She has a wild side to her, even though she is dimpled and tiny she ahs most all of the newsies whipped good. Except for Spot Conlon, thats what she thinks, or does she? Spot/OC, Race/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I don't own any of the characters besides Natalie, and her parents!

* * *

I followed my older brother through the streets of Manhattan till he walked into a building. I looked up and read the sign at the top "Medda the Swedish Meadowlark". Meadowlarks aren't they entertainers of some sort. Well, Sean is going in and so am I. As I walked in I was immediately greeted with screaming, laughter, and singing. When I get into the main room all I can see are newsies, newsies and more newsies. I walked around a little till I found Sean.

"Oh, Sean!" I yelled across the room. My brother heard my voice and turned around. His face went from a smile to an angry grimace. Perfect now all I have to do is tell Papi on him.

"Natalie get over here!" Sean screamed at me walking away from his group of friends. That's when an idea struck me.

"Catch me!" I screeched as I ran from him and through a crowd of newsies. I jumped on tables as Sean got closer and closer and then when I jumped onto a table full of older newsies Sean grabbed my ankle and I fell onto the table with a loud a crash. I tasted blood I my mouth and broke out crying. One of the older newsies saw the blood and gave me a cloth to put in my mouth. I pushed his hand away and climbed ff the table and towards Sean. He took me in his arms and sat down in a chair and rocked me.

"Shhhh, Nat. I'm sorry." Sean mumbled to me as I continued to cry. "Please stop crying Natalie." He pleaded with me. Of course I forgive him it just hurt that's all.

"It's the table fault." I whimpered, wiping my eyes and looking up at him. "I forgive you." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Awwwww…" All the other newsies sang. I giggled and turned around to face them.

"I want soda!" I barked. Sean smiled at me and placed my down on the ground. I watched as he walked away and another newsy went with him.

"Girl what are you doing here in your night clothes?" I heard an Italian voice ask me. When I turned around I saw a boy with black wavy hair, brown eyes and paleish skin standing behind. He seemed about Sean's age, which is just a year older than me.

"I followed Sean from my bed when I heard him in the hall. I never got a chance to change." I told him, looking down at my pink night dress.

"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess. I'm Racetrack by the way." He replied. I took in his old hat, his torn pants and his checkered black shirt and white suspenders.

"I'm Natalie." I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake. To my surprise he bent down and kissed it. I couldn't help but blush at this.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame." He declared smiling a toothy smile at me.

"I like you!" I admitted, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly. When he let go he pulled me to a table that seemed to be playing some kind of card game.

"You know how to play poker?" asked Racetrack taking a seat at the table and pulling me into his lap.

"Nope," I say, shaking my head and leaning back into him.

"Well then Miss. Natalie I will teach you and you can be my partner." Racetrack declares, dealing out cards to all the boys. The other boys at the table seem to be about his age too. "But first let me introduce you to all the boys. Over there with the glasses is Specs, to the right of him with the big front teeth is Skittery, the short one with the eye patch is Kid Blink and over there is Spot Conlon." I wave to all of them and they all wave back but that Spot Conlon boy keeps his head down and on his cards. Racetrack leans down and whispers into my ear, "Spot here is all tough and stuff so doesn't expect him to wave. He is going to be the King of Brooklyn one day, just wait." I nod my head and look at Racetrack's cards. A queen of hearts, a king of hearts, a joker of hearts, a ten of hearts, and a nine of hearts. Racetrack's mouth spreads into a smile when he sees his cards.

"Is that good?" I ask him, eyeing the cards again and looking at Race's smile.

"They're good alright." He states, giving my side a little squeeze.

* * *

**A/N – just so you all know the boys like Mush/Sean, Spot, Jack, Kid, Race, and Skittery are like 8 and Natalie is 7. **

* * *

I spent the rest of the night with the boys, playing poker, eating candy, drinking soda, and dancing. I found out I am especially good at poker and the boys came up with a newsy name for me; Ace. Sean is called Mush because he is into poems and romantic things like that. A couple guys wanted to call me Little Sister, Poker, Pinky, cause of my pink nightdress, Fly, and even Catch since I was such a catch to look at, but eventually they all decided on Ace. Even though we aren't newsies we got named. Racetrack and Kid Blink said we were best friends and Spot just ignored me the whole time but what was I to expect Racetrack did say he was is tough and it will ruin his image if he was nice to a little girl, but I think he is probably really nice deep down.

It's been seven years since I met the newsies and they have taught me a lot of things, like how to swim, how to pick pockets, how to shoot a sling shot and how to fight! I hang out with the newsies everyday after my tutors leave and on the weekends. My parents don't mind Sean and I hanging out with them as long as we are having fun and not getting in trouble.

**

* * *

**

A/N – ok some of you may want to know how old they are now! The boys are about 15 and Natalie is about 14.

* * *

"I don't get why we have to go to Brooklyn, Jack. And why did I have to come?" I complain, as we walk along the Brooklyn Bridge from Manhattan to see if Brooklyn will join the Manhattan Newsies in their war against Harlem who already have Bronx on their side and since Brooklyn hates both Harlem and Bronx we should be able to get them to join.

"Ace you're coming because one you're a pretty girl who lots of the Brooklyn boys would like to get their hands on and secondly, we secretly think Spot has a soft spot for you in the cold heart of his." Jack answers, smiling at me. I grimace back and look over at David who is holding Les's hand, making sure he doesn't go into the road.

"Well I sure as hell don't have a soft spot for him! He never once paid any attention to me as Spike and Trick taught me how to swim or when I was learning to shoot a sling shot, or even when I would hang out over there with them for the day." I declare, crossing my arms and walking ahead of Jack. Jack comes up next to me and puts his arm around me.

"Well, I think he likes you." Jack says.

"I don't! He only likes blondes with big boobs and you are slutty. Plus, he can only hold a girl with out finding another for about three days." I pointed out. Jack seemed to think of this for awhile before nodding and saying, "We'll see." Jack and I didn't talk the rest of the way.

When we finally got to Brooklyn, the boys glared at Jack, but smiled at me as we walked along the docks to where Spot sat like a King on his crates, which I am guessing substituted for a throne.

"Spot, looks like you moved up in the world!" bellowed Jack, smiling at Spot. When Spot looked down searching for the owner of the voice, he spotted us and glared but when he saw me standing there his expression soften but not by much, then it turned into his famous smirk.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Spot questioned, his smirk still decorating his face as he climbs down the crates and jumps to where we are standing. Spot spit into his hand and held it out for Jack who returned the gesture with a smile and gave Spot a slap on the back with his other hand.

"Haven't, seen you in a while," Comments Spot, turning away from Jack and facing me. He spits in his hand and puts it out to shake. I return the gesture cautiously, wary that he might try to flip me or something.

"Same here," I replied in monotone. Spot smirked at me. Oh, that smirk how I……..no I don't miss his stupid smirk! God, what am I thinking?

"Well, what are you here for anyways? Hattaners' aren't aloud on Brooklyn land and look where you are now." Spot moved his hands around gesturing to the docks and our surroundings. I roll, my eyes and pull out a cigarette, lighting it with the matches in my left breast pocket.

"Yea, Spot we get it can I just talk to you for a second?" Jack asks, "David can come with me and Les too."

"Alright, fine. Let's go to the lodging house." Spot walks away with Jack, David and Les leaving me with the rest of the Brooklynites. It's not like I mind, I grew up with these guys. They taught me how to swim, shoot a sling shot and fight.

"So boys, anyone up for a game of poker?" I call out, grabbing a deck of cards from my skirt pocket. I blow a puff of spoke out and raise my eyebrows waiting for a reply.

"Well, you….know…you always win…so…um, why don't we swim?" Luck replies, shoving his hands in his long john pockets. I didn't even know long johns had pockets. Swimming, over poker? Race and Itey would laugh at them.

"Fine have it your way." I mutter, stomping out my cigarette and stripping of my skirt and shirt, leaving me in a sea foam green bathing suit. This particular bathing suit I got for my birthday last and year and the guys have seen it plenty of times. It's a two piece and the top is styled halter like, and the bottom is designed like shorts, or boy briefs.

"Wow, Ace looking hot!" Runner shouts, letting his eyes roam me. A couple of other guys laugh and whistle as I strut my way to the edge of the dock and flip into the water.

"Oh shut up, Runah!" I scream, spitting water out of my mouth. Runner just smirks, his eyes twinkling and jumps in the water right next to me. Water gets into my eyes, and I spin around looking for him. Where is he? My question is answered when I feel a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me under water. I scream and try to un-wrap his hand from my ankle. When he finally lets go I swim up to the top and a starts choking for air.

"You…are…..going….to….DIE!" I declare in-between breaths. I swim over to him and pale my hands on his head dunking him. I feel his hands desperately trying to knock me off, but I don't budge bit. After about a minute I get off of him and climb up the latter out of the water. When Runner emerges out of the water he is completely breathless. He slowly swims to the latter and climbs out throwing himself down onto the docks, breathing deeply.

"You…are…..a…..bitch." He mumbles turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

"At times," I state, shrugging my shoulders and walking over to the crates, sitting on one. The guys are all laughing loudly and some even fell to the floor. I smile to myself and pull out a cigarette lighting it up.

~Spot's POV~

"Deal, we'll fight with you" I shake Jack's hand and pat Les's back as we walk out of the lodging house and back onto the docks. When we get there we are met with loud laughter. We look over the docks seeing, Runner lying on the dock breathing deeply, holding his side with his eyes closed. I look towards the crates and see Ace splayed across a crate wearing a two piece bathing suit, that fits her mighty finely, if I may say, and smoking a cigarette looking as bad ass as usual. Her eyes meet mine and she smirks, blowing out a puff of smoke. I watch as Jacky-Boy, David and Les walk away towards the bridge.

"Ace you stayin' here?" Jack yells, looking over at Ace.

"Yes I am!" Ace sing-songs, waving her cigarette in the air. A couple of my boys smirk at the way she answered and the others just smile politely or laugh some more.

"So what makes you think I'll let you stay?" I say, walking towards her. When I'm right in front of her, she blows some smoke in my face, and smirks.

"Cause you love me." She declares, laughing and taking another drag.

"Oh, yea I almost forgot." I sighed, tapping my finger against my chin. Ace just smirked at my answer and took another drag. I rolled my eyes at her and walk over to the crates and climbed up till I was at the very top. From here I can see everything that is going on. I watched as Runner walked over to Ace and sat beside her on the crate. They started talking, and Ace threw back her head laughing at something he said. I wonder if she was thinking of staying over night.

"Ace, are you sleepin' here in Brooklyn?" I wonder, looking down at her. She just smirks and raises her eyebrows.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I? I isn't walkin' back ta Central after I just spent practically all day walkin' here to see you guys!" She shouts up to me, smiling the smile that usually makes the guys fall all over her, but I know better. I think? All I know is this is going to be an interesting night, since Ace hasn't slept here since she was bout, ten years old, and when she was ten. She didn't have curves and stuff….so there was no need to worry about inappropriate behavior between the guys and her. But now she is…well…..this is kind of embarrassing to admit since she gets all cocky about it and to lower her ego you need to lie and/or disagree but she really is gorgeous and, well hot! "So, um where do you think you'se be sleepin' anyways?" Ace looks up at me surprised by my question.

"What do you mean? I always share a room with you…" Ace seems confused for a second before she glares at me and crosses her arms, the cigarette long forgotten, dying down on the damp floor.

I snort and cross my arms, "Well Ace, we'se is older and stuff now, so don't you think it would be inappropriate to share a bed." Ace just looks at me and smirks, "Well, Spot I guess we don't needs to be worrying over inappropriate behavior since we don't gots feelings for each other, unless you like…" I break Ace off, "I don't like and you and never will!" I shout, now angry at her. She just smirks.

"Well I guess we'se don't have to be worrying over sharing a bed and inappropriate behavior and such." She just keeps smirking, I will not let her get to me but of course as usual I do. I throw up my hands in exasperation and walk back towards the lodgining house, leaving a smirking Ace behind. Some of my guys chuckle but stop as soon as they see my expression; one they all know well, especially when I am going to punch somebody.

**

* * *

**

A/N – I know she acts very mature for her age, but com on she grew up with a bunch of newsies from the street what else do you effin' expect! lol! hehehe!

* * *

As I get ready for bed I just can't help thinking about the conversation the boys had at dinner. About Ace being all pretty and well looking good and stuff. I admit I haven't seen, well we haven't seen her for about two years since I wouldn't let my boys go to Manhatten and Jack wouldn't let his boys come to Brooklyn. Anyways, they just kept saying how hot she became and how sexy she just…is. I haven't seen her since our conversation early this morning, and well I'm worried about her. I hear the door open to my bedroom and see her walk in, clad in just one of my plaid button up shirts, that happens to fall just above her knee, and her hair is down in loose curls.

"When did you put on my shirt?" She looks over at me, her eyes are blood shot and she looks pale. "Before, when you went with the boys to Finn's I didn't feel good so I went to bed and I found this in the bathroom and just put it on." Ace, walks over to my bed and slides under the cover on the right side, where she always used to sleep when we were little. Her breathing slows and I can tell she is asleep. I lay my hand against her forehead. She warm…very warm. As in sick warm. This isn't very good when you are a newsy and can't pay for a doctor, or even medicine. She coughs lightly, and I give her back an affectionate rub, thinking or more like hoping she will be better in the morning.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, po-lease tell me what you think! I just added some more than before and looked over it a couple times! Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks for the REVIEW! Only one! I feel so upset but being me I'll get over it in no time! **

Ace's POV

I walk up to the distribution center, covering a cough with my elbow hoping, dreaming no one hears my couch or sees me. My face this morning was pale and I had very un-attractive bags under my eyes. Spot will kill me if he finds out I am sick. Thank god he hasn't woken up yet! It's still only six in the morning, and even though distribution area is open doesn't mean Spot will wake up. They usually start selling at about seven.

"Hundred papes please," The man behind the bars looks at me cautiously, and hands over the papers. I give him my money and walk away. Heading into town, only nuns and business men are up and out.

After about an hour I sold all my papers and I walk over to Finn's to get some breakfast. I wave at the waitress Annemarie and the Chef/owner Finn. I sit at the counter and order a some toast and cheese. I give him three dimes and add some ketchup on top of my toast and cheese. I eat quickly and thank Finn.

"Goodbye guys," I say, waving to Finn and Annemarie. They wave back and get back to their work.

**A/N – Sorry guys, I know this is short but I need ideas…got any? **


End file.
